Strangely Delicate
by LovingPillow
Summary: She spent her days bothering three boys, but they didn't exactly mind. After all, once you got used to seeing her practically every other day, you'd get used to her antics as well.


**Part I – Nara Shikamaru**

_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_

The cool trickle of ice cream dripped down my wrist as the cicadas sung. Summer had arrived long before I got out of the house, and so I decided to wear my casual clothing. Thinking back, I could have lived the rest of my life as a civilian, working one of those normal boring jobs and possibly hanging out with people my age, but I banished that thought when I chose to become a ninja. Wanting to provide money for myself wasn't a bad idea, especially since I don't want to cause more trouble for my parents. Saving the money wasn't that huge of a deal back then, since I had spent my hours working full time at Ichiraku's. However, since I am a kunoichi now, I do need to stock up on weapons. Just working at Ichiraku's part time wouldn't be enough to cover the expenses of buying constant sets of kunai (they weren't even high quality metal).

I had the reserves, though they were extremely low (considering I am different from those born to shinobi households). My strengths aren't that good, but I'm working on it. Thankfully my endurance can keep up with the class (running around the district can tire people easily, especially when it's rush hour).

"Why is today so hot?" I whined, lapping at the trial of melting cream. Once I finished the cone, I hopped from the bench and stretched until my limbs were less tense. Walking towards the nearest park, I decided to find someone to annoy. _Just in luck too._ I grin, spotting the familiar pineapple-shaped ponytail. Nara Shikamaru, the pig's (in case any of you were wondering, the pig is Ino, but you can all just address her the way I do) teammate and childhood friend. He was one of the most laziest (yet smartest) boys I knew, and that was saying a ton. Sneaking up to him, I watch as his nose twitches. Waiting a couple more seconds, I then jump onto his lying form so I end up straddling his stomach. It was quite funny really, since his expression turned into one of shock (and the opposite of comfort, though I do forget what the word is).

"What are you doing, Sakura?" I hear him ask me, and I note at the back of my mind that there was a pause between my name and his question. It seems to me that he took quite some time recognizing who I was. Pity, and people (as in Iruka) says he's smart. Shrugging, I send him a grin (because I enjoy annoying people more often than not), "I'm sitting on you." I tell him, as if I am stating the sky is blue and the grass is actually hay. "I'm bored, and it's hot." I explain my reason for straddling his lean stomach, and then I eye him suspiciously whilst I conveniently plop my elbows upon his ribcage. "How can you stand the weather?" It's horrid. It's humid. It's horrid _and_ humid.

"It's the perfect weather to watch clouds."

I could only stare at him with an unreadable expression though it ranged from disbelief to sarcastic understanding. Whilst I did this, he gave me _the_ look that definitely states I have succeeded in my mission, which is to annoy someone. "You were sleeping, not watching clouds. I'm sure you'd have to be awake to be watching them." I say, blinking innocently his way. He scowls, way out of character (but hey, what do I know about character?), and then tells me to get off. I roll my eyes but comply, though I must say, his cheek needed a solid farewell otherwise it'd have been quite disappointed.

"Bye bye Shika." I bid adieu in a sing-song tune, laughing joyously when I hear him grunt his farewell.

_Time to head towards my next victim._

This'll be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II – Hyuuga Neji<strong>

**_**Sakura's P.O.V.**_**

As I strolled through the forest, I hummed this weird song my neighbour once sung (I don't know why it's stuck in my head now, but it kills the silence, so that's good).

Upon arriving to my destination (though there wasn't any specific location I wanted to stop by), I noticed Hinata's cousin, Hyuuga Neji. "Good afternoon Mister Stoic!" I called out in a greeting. Stealthily, I hopped onto his back (thank Kami my mother forced me into classes). Apparently, he was unaware of my presence, until I spooked him out with my rather bold greeting. Seeing the veins pop out near his eyes, I literally grin.

"You're that Uchiha's weak teammate." He said in response to my greeting. Frowning, I disapprovingly clicked my tongue. "You should never call a lady weak, especially when said lady's sharp nails can harm your pretty little cheek." I advised in a whisper, tapping my index finger against his cheek. He gave a grunt, ordering me to get off, but I decided to stay. After all, his back was rather comfortable.

"Little Neji-chan hates girls?" I asked in a mocking tone, knowing he'd be furious with the way I was talking down to him.

Suddenly, as if inspiration hit me in the head, I gave a sly grin, immediately putting on my act the moment he opened his lips (what fine lips he had) to say something. "You're gay!" I exclaimed in a loud gasp, making it seem as if I just discovered he betrayed me for some guy I didn't know (nor did I want to know, if it was true). Jumping off his back (it was a very comfortable back), I ran away, sobbing loudly about not knowing his preference (men, be warned; women, look at other available men). Of course, since it was all a genjutsu, no one but Neji (who was my victim) could hear.

In the end, it took him an hour (which was quite surprising) before he found me (he was slow on the uptake, I can't believe I managed to fool him with my little trick). I would've laughed at his furious expression, but he pinned me to the tree (strong arms, I'd give it a ten, but I'd prefer the squeeze). He then leaned in close, gritting out his denial to my earlier exclamation. Since I was already in trouble, I may as well dig a deeper hole and hope I get out of it alive.

"Not what?" I ask as I purposely pretend I have no clue as to what he was denying. By the looks of his clenched jaw, he's gritting his teeth. "I am not..." At this, he trailed off, as if searching for a more appropriate term for his denial, but as we all know, time doesn't stop for just one person (nor will it stop even if we pray to the time god). Dropping my act, I slyly grin, "You're gay and we know it." I told him, as if it was fact (which it wasn't, otherwise it'd be a disappointment, I mean, Neji with his hot looks could've gotten together with someone his level).

Wincing, I hide my discomfort as he clutches the collar of my dress. Glancing around, I try to see if there was a way out of my current dilemma. Spotting several houses nearby, I quickly press my hands against his chest (a fine chest if I must say so myself) and scream out of fear. He's surprised for a few seconds, but it's enough time for the civilians to come running.

"Someone! Someone please help me!" I cry out, forcing my tears. My eyes become irritated, but it's the only way I can escape with my dress intact. I spent several yen on that thing, and it's the only dress that works for my occupation.

When the villagers manage to pull a very furious Neji away from me, I slip out of the crowd and wink at him through the tiny space between two broad shoulders. '_Adios, Neji-chan.'_ I manage to mouth before my (and his) view is blocked by more villagers. They all seem to be doing a great number on him. I sorta feel bad, but... _Gotta go home now!_ Smiling, I run towards the direction of my home.

Dessert was going to be my favourite, dango!


End file.
